This invention relates to a locking device for a rotatable chair or table, particularly to one locking the chair or table temporarily and restoring its rotatable condition easily according to practical necessity.
Conventional chairs or tables generally are of two kinds, stationary ones or rotatable ones, having different uses for people to choose. Conventional rotatable ones are always rotatable, not having a locking device to lock them temporarily immovable. Thus, when it is needed to stop rotation, there is no way to effect it, resulting in inconvenience sometimes.